


All Is Fair in Love and War

by chaosminion



Category: Avengers, Loki - Fandom, Marvel, Thor - Fandom
Genre: Loki likes his gifts, Loki strikes a deal with the Mad Titan, M/M, Other, Protective brother Thor, Thanos sees a pretty and he wants it, courting, gifts and proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-10-28
Packaged: 2019-01-25 21:12:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12541328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaosminion/pseuds/chaosminion
Summary: Asgard was on the brink of disaster. It’s exhausted army was on its last breath, but each brave warrior would rather die than give the enemy a single inch of the golden realm. They watched as the teeming swarms of Chitauri soldiers, a cruel and mindless race, gathered on the edges of the void, about to make their full scale attack.They had no illusions. Asgard would be overrun.They would dine in Valhalla tonight.Until an unexpected moment when the brutal titan beheld a prince so lovely.... he had to have him.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> omg it's been forever, but here have a small drabble I wrote for Teckmonkey, bc she's amazing and feeds my inner FrostTyrant soul.

Asgard was on the brink of disaster. It’s exhausted army was on its last breath, but each brave warrior would rather die than give the enemy a single inch of the golden realm. They watched as the teeming swarms of Chitauri soldiers, a cruel and mindless race, gathered on the edges of the void, about to make their full scale attack.

They had no illusions. Asgard would be overrun.

They would dine in Valhalla tonight.

It was a vicious battle, with thousands of Chituari dying, only to be replaced by an endless supply. The lightning hammer of the eldest prince burned through armor and flesh, his booming voice giving the soldiers hope and heart as their comrades fell one by one. The palace was the last standing ground. Thor had to hold the enemy back.

From the top of a high tower, Loki watched the battle, directing the magicians and sorcerers, using his tactical planning to shore up the holes he saw, and strengthen the defenses before they weakened. He witnessed the moment Asgard's army fell back within the inner palace walls, and Loki’s magicians added as much power to the shield spells as they could.

Then it was over. The Titan had arrived. His army parted for him like wheat, the big armored boots putting cracks in the ground. He raised a giant mace with a golden glove that glowered red, and with a mighty blow, smote the doors. They crumpled. Some of Loki’s magicians fainted from the rush of power.

Loki rushed down from the tower. He needed to get to Thor. Thor would challenge this Titan. He would need Loki's help.

The sounds of a tremendous fight reached his ears. Hurrying to the throne room, there was Thor and the Titan, locked in combat. The great thunder warrior with his mighty Mjolnir was no match for the red glove. Thor was knocked backwards, skidding across the golden floor to land at Loki’s feet.

The big Titan stalked forward, a nasty grin of victory on his face.

Without thinking, Loki put up a shield, knowing it would not stand a chance. They were to die anyway. Let them die together. He threw himself over Thor, protecting him with his body, steeling himself for the blow.

The blow never came.

Peeking over his shoulder, Loki saw the Titan had stopped moving. The mace, half raised, was drawing lower, the head resting against the floor. Bright blue eyes were locked on the young prince.

Dazed and confused, Loki sat up, expecting something worse to happen. Thor groaned and shifted beneath him, but did not open his eyes. Loki and the Titan stared at each other, neither moving.

Then, slowly, as if not to startle him, the big Titan sank to one knee, holding out the hand that was empty. “Come here, little one,” he said, in a voice as gruff as the sea, with an edge of known cruelty, yet hypnotizing.

Loki shook his head. They must think him mad. He would not leave his brothers side.

This mesmerizing creature… Black of hair and green of eyes, dressed in ebony robes that clung to a willowy frame. The Titan could not look away. Foolish bravery he had seen, but this was perhaps the most foolish of them all. To throw oneself into danger, without thought for survival.

But those eyes….

So large and deep. They were brimming with untold intelligence, knowledge that would create or destroy worlds. This creature shrank from him, curling protectively over the prince. That would not do. Such an expression of fear and suspicion did not suit such a face.

“I am Thanos, the great Titan.” The creature said nothing, only looked at him, yet such a gaze held a tome of words. _How dare he come here and destroy their home. How dare he slay the inhabitants on a path of mad chaos. How dare he speak, when he had hurt the one they so cared for. He was not worthy to demand anything._  That is what those eyes said. “Give me a name, little one, and I will spare the other.”

That got the creature's attention. He glanced from the prince back to the Titan. “I am known as Loki Silver-tongued, second prince of Asgard.”

Ah! Another prince! No wonder he was so protective.

“Now go away, you have no business here!”

Thanos felt his lips crack to the side, amusement pouring forth. “Very well.” He stood back on his feet, placing the mace on his shoulder. “Loki of Asgard, I shall return in three days.”

The younger prince scrambled to his feet, fists clenching. “For what purpose? Your assault is nearly complete, why stop it now?”

Thanos liked this expression better. He chuckled, knowing how infuriating it was to be so confused. “I will have what I desire in due time. Look for me in three days, little one.”

“ _IF_ you return, be a dear and leave the disgusting rabble at the doorstep!”

The Mad Titan, destroyer of worlds and lover of death, gave a short bow. “It shall be done.”

Loki stared at the back of the titan, only breaking down and laughing once he was out of sight. That could not possibly have been real! He was hallucinating! No, he was probably already dead.

Thor groaned behind him, and Loki hurriedly dropped to examine his wounds. “Be still Thor! You will be well, just be still.”

“Loki… Did… We vanquish them?”

Loki glanced around the destroyed throne room, to the spot where the Titan had stood, shaking his head. “We are alive. I think. The Titan Thanos left without explanation. I do not think we have seen the last of them.”

“How… Why did they leave?”

Three days….

Loki shivered. “I do not know, brother. I do not know.”


	2. Chapter 2

Three days, he said.

Three days of picking up the dead and laying them in waiting chambers for burial. Three days of taking stock of damages and realizing that Asgard could not withstand another full assault. Three days of anxiously trying to puzzle out the Mad Titan's scheme.

All of this without the guidance of Odin Allfather, who had left the realm in the care of his sons. No Queen Frigga to give words of wisdom or bare a sword. It was only Thor, and his clever brother Loki.

Thor wanted to stand and fight, rally the warriors one last time. It was suicide, but they had no chance anyway, might as well go down in a blaze of glory worthy of Valhalla’s halls! All his advisors said this was ludicrous. Finally, Sif was the only one who spoke reason. They needed time. Time to plan and set up defenses.

Loki, he of the silver tongue, would have to buy them that time.

On the third day since the invasion, Thor paced around the front courtyard before the crumbled doors. Loki was examining the dents in the impervious metal, put there by a mace wielding creature of ungodly strength. Two nights he had dreamed of sharp blue eyes, just staring at him with curiosity. Two mornings he had woken in a sweat.

As the sun began it’s decline, a loud trumpet announced the arrival of the enemy. Thor’s hand was on his weapon, a death grip making the leather creak.

Loki was shocked to see Thanos had come alone. Just as he had promised.

They watched the Titan approach, the ground vibrating with the thuds of his boots. Thanos stopped a few feet away, the tension growing thicker. He spared a single glance for Thor, then dismissed his presence, focusing back on the younger prince. Both parties waited for the other to speak, but no one spoke.

Loki felt unfamiliar heat rise to his neck and ears. He didn’t know what to do with such attention. he tried to clear his throat. “You have returned, I see. Asgard acknowledges the truce you demonstrate by-”

Thanos knelt to one knee, which admittedly, with the tension, caused Loki to startle backwards like a skittish jackrabbit. Thor’s hammer lifted higher, pausing only when Thanos produced a sack that neither of them had noticed. From the sack he pulled out a box, more tall than it was wide, and as high as Loki’s knee. He set it down on the ground in front of Loki, then became very still, so as not to frighten the little rabbit.

Loki was baffled. He shared a glance with Thor and a tiny shrug. Thanos gave no explanation, and it was difficult to read his face even in the best of times. This was not the best of times.

Slowly creeping forward, with his eyes on the Titan, Loki knelt to examine the box. He heard Thor’s uncertain rumble behind him, but really, what was he supposed to do? Buy them time. The box looked harmless enough, and he could detect no enchantments. Carefully he lifted the lid, revealing it’s contents.

“Oh!” He exclaimed in wonder.

“What is it?!” Thor demanded. “Loki get away!”

Loki only shifted out of the way so Thor could see the stunning blossom inside, a cutting skillfully potted in dirt for transport. the blossom was iridescent white and purple, with a scent that no words could describe, that brought images of paradise to one's mind.

Thor stared at it. “Tis… A flower?”

Loki’s jaw dropped. “You idiot! Not just a flower! This is an _Empress Nebula Lily_! It is the rarest in the entire galaxy! Not only does it posses magical properties, but it’s petals can be brewed into a life giving tea that has the potency of a hundred of Idunn’s apples!”

Now Thor looked reluctantly impressed. “Tis a flower, still. What use does a flower have-” then he jerked with realization, cutting swiftly to Thanos, who hadn’t taken his eyes from Loki for a second.

The prince gripped his weapon tighter. “What trickery is this?”

Thanos ignored him completely. The little rabbit was cooing over his gift, utter delight shining around him like a halo. Then Loki remembered Thanos, glancing up and squirming as he struggled with the dilemma of accepting or rejecting the gift.

“I- you h-have my thanks,” Loki said, a shameful blush coloring his cheeks. It would be utterly foolish to reject the lily. Besides, he was ever practical. Never had he imagined being in possession of an Empress Nebula!

Thanos nodded, looking pleased as he stood up to his full height. Somehow Loki didn’t find it quite as intimidating anymore.

“I will return in three days,” Thanos declared. Then he left, leaving the brothers in a state of utter confusion.

“What in all the realms could he possibly mean by giving you a flower?” Thor demanded, pacing around and around the private audience room, while his friends looked on, and Loki gazed adoringly over his gift over to the side.

“What does it matter?” Sif asked. “We have three more days to prepare. We can set traps and capture the Titan before he can-”

“It matters because he makes a jest of courting my brother!”

Loki flinched a little, picking at the hem of his tunic. “Do you… Think so?”

Thor was quick to reassure him. “Do not be troubled, Loki! I, and the others, will be prepared for his tricks, and will defend your honor the same way we defend Asgard!”

Loki gave a small sigh, nodding just to appease him. What he didn’t say was how he wasn’t entirely sure if he wanted his honor defended. Like the solid hall doors that crumbled beneath the Titans blow, Loki felt himself begin to weaken.

The Lily was just so beautiful.

Another three days passed with heightened fury, the preparations underway to lay the most deadly of traps, that when Thanos once more stepped into the courtyard, it would be over.

Loki once again stood with his brother, chewing on a nail. For some reason he had put extra effort into his appearance today. Not to look intimidating, but to look… Well, enticing. Thankfully, Thor wouldn’t know enticing unless it had a skirt that was slashed up to the thigh. He glanced at the doors again. Could they really keep the Titan out if they wanted to?

There was activity at the gate, and his heart leapt into his throat. This time when Thanos appeared he carried a metal container that had holes around the top, clearly to transport some kind of animal. Another gift? When he stopped before the two, he lowered the cage before Loki and took off his helm. Oddly enough, the Titan was bald beneath, but displayed an amount of vulnerability that Loki was not prepared for.

He wasn’t prepared for any of this.

This time Loki was more quick to shuffle forward and glance curiously into the crate. Thanos relaxed into a tiny smile when Loki gave a squeal of delight and found the way to open his gift. Gently and carefully he knelt by the front, sitting and waiting with utter patience. Thor tried to inquire as to what it was, but Loki ignored him.

After several minutes a striped figure slunk to the front, reaching forwards to sniff at Lokis offered fingertips. It was feline, black and orange, and as it came into the light it shook off the stiffness that clung to it’s wings. It was small enough to hold, yet with all the grace and skill of it’s larger kin. It could be called cute, but with it’s glowing yellow eyes and fangs, it looked more like a Hellbeast.

Whilst Loki and the winged kitten got to know each other, Thanos studied the prince, noting the braid to his long dark hair that softened his demeanor. The armor he wore was mostly decorative, and hugged his curves. Thanos had brought rare and wonderful gifts, but the most delightful he had ever seen was right before him.

He was patient. As patient as watching a star die. The winged kitten was a natural predator, but the dark prince handled it with ease, proving to Thanos just how special he was.

Thor paced back and forth, watching Thanos and watched the kitten, but mostly watching his brother. Finally he stopped and gripped his weapon. “No more games! This must be settled once and for all!”

Loki sighed and picked up the kitten to put back in its crate. “Yes, once and for all, my brother.” Then he stood up and crossed the short distance to stand before the Titan. He was big, and purple, and his skin had wrinkles and puckers. But there was a strength, and a power, that impressed Loki despite the lust for destruction. Those same eyes that laughed at death, now watched him with a gentle curiosity, much the same way the kitten had.

“I want your strongest oath that Asgard will be untouched forever.”

Thanos bowed his head once. “With solemn gladness do I swear.”

“Loki, what are you doing?!” Thor demanded in a voice too shrill to be his own.

“Also, I wish for transportation whenever I wish. I shall visit my home often, but not for longer than a month at a time.”

“A fortnight.”

“Deal.”

A wave of his hand brought trunks and trunks directly from his rooms to the courtyard, including the wooden box with his lily in it.

“There are my things. Tell your attendants to be careful.”

Spinning on his heels, Loki approached Thor and pressed a kiss to the confused and worried god's cheek. “I’ll return soon, brother. You’ll thank me later for my noble sacrifice!“

Thor tried to stop it, to voice his dissent and arguments, but they fell on deaf ears as Loki skipped to the Titan and hopped into his arms. Thanos had only a departing smirk for Thor, then strode off with the creature who had captured his desires. Loki waved quite cheerfully at the gates, promising to return. The last they saw of him that day, he was pressing a kiss to the Titan's broad chin.

Six months later Loki returned, dressed in the silk of nebula, and gushing about the way Thanos spoiled him. When Thor noticed the slightly round stomach, he nearly choked on his mead. Loki only laughed and rubbed the bulge, enjoying his brother’s astonishment.

“Another titan to rearrange the stars, brother. Don’t act so surprised, he’s barely kept his hands off of me. Now I’m going to need a rather large cradle…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi friends! Hope you liked it! *waves*
> 
> I'm busy with SO much stuff in my life, but they are all good changes, and I'm TRYING to work on my novel, but I love letting my creative juices flow. 
> 
> This is for Teckmonkey <33333


End file.
